She Said, He Said
by Younger Wonder
Summary: When a white lie from a certain raven-haired girl gets out of hand, Noah is off to prove to a certain red-haired girl that it might not necessarily be a lie. A short Nizzy story.


****

She Said, He Said

**When a white lie from a certain raven-haired girl gets out of hand, Noah is off to prove to a certain red-haired girl that it might not necessarily be a lie. **

**Pairings: Noah and Izzy, Tyler and Gwen, Bridgette and Ezekiel, Katie and Geoff, Cody and Courtney, Lindsay and Owen**

**This is a short Nizzy One-Shot, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Only: Hook-Ups and Break-Ins**

* * *

Noah saw the boat pull up, but he didn't look up from his book. It was probably the Heather; he was surprised the bossy girl had lasted this long. Still, it would be nice to have another friend join him at Loser-ville. So while everyone else rushed to see who would no longer be winning Total Drama Action and a million dollars, Noah just sat there, relaxing in his plastic chair by the pool.

A shadow blocked the fading sun's light from Noah's book, and he looked up to see everyone's favorite surfer girl hovering by his chair. Another figure appeared next to Bridgette, a guy with messy brown hair and a toque. Ezekiel was holding Bridgette's hand, but quickly let go when he saw Noah looking.

"Noah, another camper just pulled up. Don't you want to see who it is?" Bridgette asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll wait to see in the morning. Who's left again?" he answered.

Ezekiel piped up, "Beth, Duncan, Haroo'ld, Heather, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Owen, eh."

"Although if it's Heather, as I suspect it is, I'll probably hear her in a moment," Noah mused.

"Noah, Heather's changed, at least somewhat," Bridgette defended her.

"I know, Bridgette, I know; I am, after all, friends with her. I was just saying that do you really think Heather's going to take getting voted off quietly, no matter how much she's changed?"

"Well… Besides, how sure of yourself that it is her getting voted off?" Bridgette thought.

"Let me put it this way. There's a greater chance of Geoff hooking up with, say, Katie, than Heather not being voted off."

"Bridgette, come on, eh. The boat's almost here," Ezekiel interjected and lightly pulled on Bridgette's arm.

Noah raised his eyebrows at this. "So, are you two together now?"

Bridgette giggled, and Ezekiel put his arm around her waist, saying, "Yeah. Do you have a proo'blem with that, eh?"

"We're announcing it tomorrow at breakfast, so don't tell anyone!" Bridgette added.

"Please, who would I tell? Katie and Sadie are both obsessed with DJ, Courtney and Cody could care less, Geoff's planning the next Aftermath, I wouldn't dare go near Eva, and Trent's stalking Gwen and Tyler."

"You're so negative sometimes Noah," Bridgette laughed. Noah answered back, "Where have you been the past entire season?"

"Bridge, really, there's the boat!" Ezekiel tugged at her arm again.

"Oh, I guess so. See you later, Noah," Bridgette followed Ezekiel, who turned around and raised his eyebrows at Noah. Noah just waved his hand and smirked.

The boat pulled up to the dock and the crowd of losers – minus Noah – was all waiting. Noah, interested to see who would be joining them, sat up on his chair, but he couldn't see anything past the crowd.

Noah shut his book and stood up; it was too dark to read now. He walked back to the Playa de Losers Hotel and climbed up a flight of stairs to reach his room, one of four on that floor. Noah pushed open his door and heard laughter from behind him. Noah turned around to find Tyler, followed by Gwen, leaving his room. They stopped laughing when they saw Noah standing there.

"This isn't what it looks like, Scrawny Kid," Tyler warned.

"Come on, Tyler, Noah's cool. He won't tell anybody," Gwen defended her friend.

"Please don't tell me this love is contagious, that's all," Noah groaned.

Tyler looked confused, "What'd you mean?"

"I'm normally against this mushy-gushy stuff, but even I'm for this," Gwen said.

"You'll see in the morning. So when did you start dating?" Noah asked.

"When she was voted off and came here," Tyler answered.

"Of course, nothing says devotion like dating a loser," Noah muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it, Noah. So when are you going to hook up?" Gwen asked.

"I did not sign up for Total Drama Island to suck faces with someone else, Gwen. I came to win."

"But, dude, you're not going to win this season, so you might as well set a different goal. Why not try?" Tyler asked.

"I don't believe my love life is any of your concern. Besides, Gwen, if you had your way, I'd be hooked up with Cody! I don't bend that way, people!" Noah protested, throwing his hands up in the air in a Courtney-like manner.

Gwen just exchanged knowing glances with Tyler, something that didn't go unnoticed by Noah.

"If you start acting all love-struck around me, like Katie and DJ were, I'm going to leave," Noah warned.

"No, it's just… Cody's already taken, smart one," Tyler laughed.

"With who?" Noah asked.

"Everyone's favorite CIT," Gwen answered.

Noah just shook his head in disbelief. "So, do you know who's joining us at Playa de Losers?"

Gwen and Tyler shared a look again. Gwen said, "Actually, I was hoping you knew."

"You two didn't go and greet them?" Noah asked.

"Neither did you, Scrawny Kid," argued Tyler.

Noah raised his hands in defeat and said, "Cool it, jock. We'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay, then, good night, Noah," Gwen waved goodbye and walked down the stairs to her room.

"Define 'good', Gwen," Noah muttered, but still waved goodbye.

"Watch it, Noah. If you make a move on my Gwen, then I'll… I'll…" Tyler warned.

"Stutter at me?" Noah asked. "Tyler, why would I date Gwen? She's cool and all, but not really… what's that saying… up my alley."

"Whatever Scrawny Kid." Tyler walked back into his room. Noah just rolled his eyes and walked into his own room.

In the middle of the night, Noah heard the door to the room next to his open and slam close. Noah sat up and blinked, and then he remembered that room belonged to the newest loser. Noah fell back asleep.

The blinding light was what woke up Noah. He sat up and moaned, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Which smart person opened the freaking blinds?" Noah groaned, not expecting to hear a "Sorry!" and the blinds to be re-shut.

"Who's there?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"It's Bridgette. I thought you might want to come and see who the newest camper to join us is," Bridgette said.

"Who is it?" Noah asked, fully awake now.

"You'll see. She's a little upset, so I'm warning you…"

Bridgette covered her eyes while Noah quickly changed into his clothing. They walked out of the door and found Ezekiel waiting for them. Judging by the absence of shock or surprise or dismay on his face, Noah guessed that Ezekiel knew Bridgette was going to wake Noah up.

"Hungry, eh?" Ezekiel asked Noah, while Bridgette reached for Ezekiel's hand.

The three of them quickly walked down the flight of stairs, left the hotel, and entered the mess hall. There they found Tyler and Gwen sitting across from each other, their focus on the other person rather than their food; and Katie, Geoff, Cody, and DJ all sitting together. Noah looked around, but he couldn't find anybody new. On the contrary, he actually realized they were missing a couple people.

Bridgette nudged Noah, and he looked at her. She subtly nodded in one direction, a usually empty table by the bathroom doors, but, by the time Noah looked, all he could see was a flash of red hair before the doors slammed shut. Noah raised his eyebrows at Bridgette and Ezekiel, but they just shook their heads. Bridgette started walking towards her table with Tyler and Gwen, and Ezekiel motioned for Noah to follow.

Ezekiel sat down by his friend Tyler, and Bridgette sat down by her friend Gwen. Noah sat down besides Ezekiel, not bothering to get breakfast.

"Am I imaging things, or was that –" Noah asked.

"Izzy," answered Ezekiel.

"Of course," sighed Noah.

This earned him odd looks from Bridgette, Gwen, Tyler, and Ezekiel. Finally Tyler asked, "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Uh, every time E-Scope gets involved, things get really complicated," Noah answered. They kept staring at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Noah demanded.

It was Ezekiel who answered this time, with him being Izzy's best friend. "Well, when she arrived, she looked aro'ond, trying to find a certain person. But I guess she couldn't find them, beco'ose she looked all sad, eh."

"We asked her what was wrong, and she said Heather said you said to her that you really like her," Gwen continued, as if that cleared up everything.

"What?" asked Noah, not getting that at all.

"We asked Izzy why she looked so devastated, and Izzy said that Heather said that you said that you really liked Izzy," Bridgette explained.

"Oh, god," moaned Noah, knowing where this was going.

"So, it turns out that Izzy really liked you back too, and she was ecstatic. Why do you think she got herself voted off?" Tyler asked.

"And when I didn't show up to greet her when she was voted off –" said Noah.

"What do you think she thought, eh?" finished Ezekiel.

Noah slammed his head into the table, earning disapproving looks from Geoff, Katie, Cody, and DJ, along with the kitchen staff.

"On a different note, where is everybody else?" Noah asked.

"You mean Courtney, Trent, Eva, and Sadie?" Bridgette asked.

"The show wasn't getting enough watches, so they brought back four contestants. Courtney and Trent, because they are 'popular', Eva because she is a good competitor, and who knows why they brought back Sadie," Gwen rolled her eyes.

Noah just shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going, Scrawny Kid?" Tyler asked.

"To go apologize and stuff to E-Scope," Noah answered.

Tyler and Gwen just laughed. Ezekiel waved good bye. "Good luck, eh."

Noah walked towards the bathroom doors and opened them. He looked around, but he couldn't find anybody in the bathroom. A sudden gust of wind caused him to look up and notice the open window. Silently groaning to himself, Noah lifted himself and climbed out of the window. Unfortunately for Noah, he lost his balance and fell face first into the ground on the other side.

"Sports so aren't my forte," he muttered, much to the amusement of somebody.

"Hi, Noah, so nice of you to drop in!" she giggled.

Noah looked around but couldn't see anybody. He groaned. "I probably shouldn't be hearing voices. That generally isn't a good thing."

"Oh, but the voice inside my head thinks you're funny!"

Noah looked around again and still couldn't see anybody.

"Up here, Bookworm!" the voice called out again.

Noah looked up at the mess hall roof and found – of course – Izzy sitting on it, a smile on her face but pain in _h_er eyes.

"Uh, hi E-Scope. Can we talk?"

"Sure!"

"Can you come down here? This is kinda awkward; it feels like I'm talking to a building."

"How about instead… You come up here?" Izzy asked.

"E-Scope, I already told you. Sports aren't my forte, and climbing counts as a sport."

"Well, you climbed through that window."

"And then I fell flat on my face," argued Noah.

"Fine, fine, we can do it the hard way. Give me your hand." Izzy reached over the edge and held out her hand. After some hesitation, Noah reached up and grabbed it. Izzy pulled, and Noah was flung up on the roof.

"Ow…" he moaned.

Izzy just turned away from him, her eyes getting watery.

"E-Scope." Noah put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Noah."

"I heard what Heather told you, and –"

"You're here to tell me that it was a lie?" Izzy sniffed. "I already knew that Noah. I knew it when you didn't show up to greet me when I arrived."

"E-Scope, no, that's not it," Noah protested.

Izzy suddenly brightened up, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "So you do like me?"

Noah had to laugh at her bi-polarity. "You're a great friend, E-Scope, but I thought you were still with Owen."

Izzy's frown drooped, but she did manage a tiny smile. "Owen and I are over. I never quiet forgave him for pushing me towards that serial killer. Besides, Owen was always staring at Lindsay's bumphries."

"Her what?" Noah asked.

"Shame Noah. I would think you would you would know that terminology, with all those books you read."

"Her what?" Noah repeated.

"Boobs, Noah."

"E-Scope!" Noah screeched.

"Noah, you're just like a female version of Courtney! Loosen up!"

"I'm not a Courtney!" protested Noah.

"You both even like Cody. What a coincident!" Izzy mused.

"For the last time, I. Do. Not. Like. Cody!" shouted Noah, who quickly covered his mouth.

"Smooth, Noah, smooth as a bumpy road! I love bumpy roads! Once, I was riding my skateboard down a really bumpy road, and there was this giant rock sitting in the middle of the road, and I ran over the rock, and I got this scar from it. Do you wanna see the scar?" Izzy smiled and pulled off her shirt. She pointed to a crescent – shaped scar going from her left shoulder to her left hip.

"E-Scope! Put your shirt back on!" Noah yelled. "Oh god. I said that a little too loud, didn't I?

"Yes you did, Noah, yes you did!" said Izzy, putting her shirt back on.

Izzy's stomach rumbled, and Noah felt guilty. It _was_ his fault she left breakfast early.

"E-Scope, if you're hungry, we can go and get breakfast," Noah told her.

"Noah, I just realized something. You call me E-Scope!"

"Well, isn't that what you want to be called?"

"Yes! But you're the only person to call me that!"

"E-Scope, keep it down! Do you want people realizing we're sitting on the roof?"

"But that would be fun! E-Scope hasn't had a good roof-chase for a couple months now!"

In response to this, Noah just shook his head. Izzy's stomach growled again.

"E-Scope, if you're hungry, we can go and get breakfast," Noah repeated.

"E-Scope is feeling a rather ravenous, but what fun would just waiting in line to get food be?" Izzy grinned that grin Noah loved at him. He smirked back. "No fun at all."

In a couple minutes, the pair had developed a devious, dangerous, and exciting plan to sneak into the kitchen, retrieve the food, and sneak out.

Noah and Izzy, still on the mess hall roof, crept towards the roof above the kitchen. Just as Izzy suspected, there was a ventilation vent, allowing smoke to escape directly outside. Izzy reached down into her shirt and pulled out a screwdriver.

"E-Scope, are you sure about this?" Noah whispered, nervous.

"Relax, my bookworm! I've done this before!" she answered.

"Really?" asked Noah, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "How many times?"

Izzy thought for a couple moments, and then answered, "None!"

She finished unscrewing the vent and lifted it from the roof. After she gently set it down, she poked her head into the kitchen and peered around. After a couple seconds, she told Noah, "Coast's clear!"

That was the cue to tie a rope around Izzy's waist.

"Do you carry rope with you everywhere?" he asked. She just smiled and said, "Make sure the rope's tight! I don't want to fall off and get left there! That happened once. I was infiltrating a house, and my partner didn't knot it tight enough. I fell face-first onto the floor. Fortunately, it was a carpet, but still!"

After the rope was securely tied, Noah slowly lowered Izzy down towards the floor. She quickly tiptoed towards the pantry and opened it. She borrowed a nearby bag and filled it up with boxes and bags of food, and then she silently shut the pantry. Wasting no time, Izzy crept over towards the freezer and added ice cream and popsicles and whip cream to her stash. She just as gently shut the freezer door.

Just as Izzy was about to signal Noah to pull her up, the kitchen door opened. In walked one of the kitchen staff. He was focused on the cookbook in his hands, but soon noticed the redhead standing in the middle of his kitchen. He screeched.

"Up, up, up!" Izzy chanted.

Noah pulled on the rope with all his strength, and Izzy rose. The kitchen staff made a leap for her and latched onto her shoe. Izzy kicked and squirmed, and he let go. Noah gave one final tug, and Izzy was pulled through the vent. Once she crash-landed on the roof, Izzy threw the vent over the hole, blocking anyone else from following them.

"Run, E-Scope, run!" Noah quietly whispered and pulled her after him. Izzy reached for the bag filled with the food and scampered after Noah, over the shingles and tiles of the mess hall roof and hopped onto the hotel's roof.

A minute later, they were sure no one was following them. Izzy sat down and patted the ground across from her.

"Noah! Breakfast time!"

"Even though it's already noon?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Even though!" she answered.

Noah sat down, and Izzy opened her bag.

"Where'd you get the bag?" Noah wondered.

"I borrowed it from the kitchen. I don't think they'll miss it."

They both heard a voice screech from all the way back from the kitchen: "Where is my bag? NOOO!"

Izzy whistled innocently while Noah raised his eyebrows at her.

"Here's some pancakes and maple syrup!" Izzy pulled out some pancakes and a bottle of syrup. "Here's ice cream and whip cream! Oh, I love whip cream! Do you want to hear a story?"

"Not now, but maybe later, E-Scope, maybe later."

"Aww… You hurt my feelings. And look hot chocolate!" Izzy pulled out two cups filled with hot chocolate. Unfortunately, she lost her balance, and both cups toppled onto her, leaving her soaking in boiling chocolate.

"Owie," she whimpered.

"E-Scope, Izzy, are you okay?" Noah gasped. Izzy giggled.

"Of course silly. Let me go change, okay?"

"But where the heck are we?"

"On a roof."

"No shit, Sherlock," Noah muttered.

"No cussing on this damn roof, Noah," Izzy joked. "But we are, in fact, on the hotel roof! I've always wanted to jump off a roof; I wonder what it's like."

"How about this. E-Scope, we can use the roof exit right over there and _walk_ down towards your room like a normal person. Then we can return back here and finish our breakfast/lunch.

"Oh, but, being normal is so not fun!" Izzy whined but obeyed.

They opened the unlocked roof exit and Izzy followed Noah down to her room. She opened the door and turned around, a strange look on her face. She reached over and kissed Noah on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Noah, smiling.

"In case you aren't here when I return," she whispered, completely serious, and walked into her room, the door shutting without a sound. Noah turned around to find Tyler standing right behind him.

"So you and Izzy are a thing?" he asked.

"None of your business, jock, but yeah."

"That's risky."

"How?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, first off, it _is_ Izzy. Nobody knows what's going through her head."

Noah clenched his teeth.

"And second, being in a relationship can be used to your disadvantage. Like how Harold voted off Courtney to get revenge on Duncan, in season one. Remember?"

"Are you suggesting someone might hurt my E-Scope to hurt me?" Noah whispered.

"Exactly. I'm just warning you, people will take advantage of your relationship. And no one understands Izzy."

Noah reached out and shoved Tyler against the wall, hard enough to dent it. Somehow, Tyler was okay, with a dazed look of amazement on his face.

"Dude! I thought sports weren't your forte!" Tyler grinned.

"Sports aren't my forte," Noah answered, "but Izzy is."

* * *

**Not the best I've done... Ahahaha.**

**Well, what do you honestly think? I know it was really short, b****ut deal with it. If you have any advice that I could improve on, just review or PM me. This is cometsgirl, signing out!**

**Read and REVIEW! And stuff! And vote now on my poll! ;) **

**L8rs, **

**cometsgirl**


End file.
